HePC01
Heavenly Twilight, child of God! Cure Twilight is Born!(天国のたそがれ、神の子！キュアトワイライトが誕生しました！Tengoku no tasogare,-shin no ko! Kyuatowairaito ga tanjō shimashita!) is the 1st episode of Heavenly☆Pretty Cure!. Summary Tasogare Mugendai is a second-year middle school student who loves the fluffy heavens! One day, as she was making some bible verses, she met a mysterious fairy. She got warped to heaven for a little bit before waking up the next morning, thinking it was all a dream. But it wasn't so, so Mugendai proceeds to meet the fairies named Elel, Lala and Coco. She met her two friends, Zora and Karen who came to Mugendai to find Elel, Lala and Coco but a devil, Satan had followed them to get Elel, Lala and Coco first. But Mugendai transformed into the legendary warrior, Cure Twilight to protect Elel, Lala and Coco. Synopsis Tasogare Mugendai is running to her brand new school. She is late and as she just transferred from another town she was hoping to make a good impression. She introduces herself and brings up her interest in picture books, the bible and fairy tales, and she stops momentarily to look around. Taken by her surroundings, she believes something happy might happen- only to find nothing when she turns a corner. Suddenly she hears a cry and looks around, just in time to find a pink book that appears and opens, revealing a picture of three strange creatures. They pop out of the book, colliding with Mugendai's face and they fall back. Mugendai is unable to resist grabbing Elel, Lala, and Coco and hugging her, remarking on their cuteness and asking her questions about who and what they is. Elel, Lala, and Coco pulls away from Mugendai and introduces herself, but as Mugendai thinks this must be a sign of fate, Elel, Lala, and Coco suddenly runs off and leaves their book behind. Mugendai picks it up and remembering how late she is, she resumes running to school. Upon arrival Mugendai attempts to introduce herself but due to her nerves, she finds it impossible to manage saying anything more than a small, un-informative introduction. It's then a classmate, Yokaino Zora gets up and offers to introduce her, remarking on how friendly Mugendai seems to be. She goes on to make a joke by claiming she probably has a brother named Hiro, who enjoys looking at stars, using her surname to come up with it. She is about to resume when Kiyoshi Karen interrupt to point out it would be beneficial for Mugendai to handle her own introduction. Zora agrees, but not before introducing herself, Karen. Kiyoshi Karen then chimes in and quickly apologizes, explaining how Zora was only joking in order to break the ice. Zora returns to her seat afterwards, bringing how much of a crybaby Karen is. Karen claims she has only cried three times so far, and by now Mugendai isn't nearly as nervous as she was before, so she is capable of giving everyone a better introduction, saying she is happy to be meeting everyone, and how much she loves happiness and actively searches for it every day. She takes her seat behind Zora, soon noticing Elel, Lala, and Coco outside. But as she tries to show Zora, Elel, Lala, and Coco suddenly vanishes and her sudden exlaimation causes the class to be disrupted. After class Mugendai resumes her search for Candy while exploring the school. She checks the music room, the science lab, and lastly the library. She admires the book collection within it when suddenly she spots a shelf with a glowing book titled "The Heavenly Door", pulling it out as she sees light from behind it. She shoves a few books aside, realizing she must be working a combination lock while lights begin to form. A portal suddenly opens and she is brought into the Heavenly Library located in heaven. Meanwhile Elel, Lala, and Coco is shown to still be searching for the book when she runs into Satan. Mugendai returns Elel, Lala, and Coco's book to the shelf, then takes another off to find Elel, Lala, and Coco running. She tries to get her attention, dropping the book and somehow triggering the combination to pull her back out into her world, on the outside of a bookstore near Elel, Lala, and Coco's current location. She follows after her and catches her before she can fall. Lala and Coco is freaking out and Elel is still brave and trying to get Mugendai to run, but due to her explanation Mugendai is unable to believe her until finding Satan nearby, who blackens the nearby book and creates a negative Hell energy from the people surrounding them. As this is going on, Satan, Elel, Lala, and Coco bring up the bad ending scenerio he is trying to achieve, but Elel believes that everything will work out if people remain happy and put effort into things, arguing against him. Mugendai agrees with Elel, Lala, and Coco before remembering how her day went. She tells them of her desire to protect Elel, Lala, and Coco and suddenly, something from within triggers and with the aid of Elel she suddenly transforms into Cure Twilight. At first she freaks out while observing herself, and frightened she runs away and takes shelter behind a brick house thinking Satan wouldn't try to reach her there. He laughs, mocking her silly idea before turning the church into a Devilia. When the monster attacks she jumps away, but sends herself flying high into the air due to being new to her abilities. She freaks out even further until she lands- accidentally landing on the Devilia and knocking it down. Twilihght resumes running away in fright until Elel manages to stop her, telling her to use "Twilight Birth" to purify the monster. She agrees, but upon trying to use it nothing happens. She tries to force herself to overcome her fear, and with newfound confidence and the determination not to lose to Satan she concentrates really hard, pulling off the attack. The large beam of happiness purifies the Devilia, allowing them to acquire the first Christ Charm. Satan runs away and everyone goes back to normal as Elel, Lala, and Coco asks Mugendai to help her save the world. As everyone surrounding her appears happy and normal again, Mugendai agrees. Major Events * This episode marks the debut of Heavenly☆Pretty Cure!. * Tasogare, Mugendai transforms into Cure Twilight for the first time. * This episode also marks the debut of Elel, Lala, Coco, Yokaino, Zora, Kiyoshi, Karen, Satan, Mugendai's mother Inori, her grandparents Sadayoshi and Akiko Tasogare, and Satoshi Matsumoto. * Goddess appear in Elel's dream, revealing that Elel, Lala and Coco was sent to Earth as their "last hope". * Elel turns Mugendai's notebook into the Heabook. Character Pretty Cures * Tasogare Mugendai/Cure Twilight Mascots * Elel * Lala * Coco Villains * Satan * Devilia Secondary Characters * Yokaino, Zora * Kiyoshi, Karen * Tasogare Inori * Tasogare Sadayoshi * Tasogare Akiko * Matsumoto Satoshi * Goddess (flashback) Trivia * A free DVD with background info, toy advertisements, and a dance lesson was again given away at toy stores. To receive it, customers had to say the code word (Heavenly) shown at the end of the first episode. * A title card wasn't used in this episode. Category:Heavenly☆Pretty Cure! Category:Heavenly☆Pretty Cure! episodes